<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flesh by Misty1886</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652674">Flesh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1886/pseuds/Misty1886'>Misty1886</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Help Me Out Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TharnType the Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Choking, M/M, Rough Foreplay, Safewords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:16:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1886/pseuds/Misty1886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Flesh by Simon Curtis</p><p>Type really wanted it. All he had to do was ask for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Help Me Out Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flesh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaaa15/gifts">Rosaaa15</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope this is okay! </p><p>I actually enjoyed writing this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Bite into me harder</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sink your teeth into my flesh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Pass the test, t-taste the flesh)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Type sat at a table in the bar; eyes glued to Tharn as he drummed. Well, eyes glued to Tharn's hands. What he wouldn't give to have those hands wrapped around his throat, pressing down on his windpipe, cutting off his oxygen.</p><p>Type shifted on his stool, just thinking about it made his pants tighten.</p><p>"You okay buddy?" Champ asked as Type continued to squirm.</p><p>"Yeah fine." Type managed to say.</p><p>Champ frowned like he didn't believe him, but left the matter alone, much to Type's relief.</p><p>"Thank you all for coming tonight. We hoped you enjoyed our set." Ice (their band's new singer) announced.</p><p>Finally.</p><p>Type didn't wait for Tharn to reach their table. With a quick goodbye to Champ and Techno, Type met Tharn half way and grabbed his wrist.</p><p>"We're leaving now." </p><p>Tharn blinked in shock.</p><p>"What's gotten into you?"</p><p>"Nothing yet. That needs to change. We're leaving <em>now.</em>" Type practically growled.</p><p>Tharn smirked.</p><p>"Did my drumming turn you on that much baby?"</p><p>"Yes." </p><p>Tharn was shocked by Type's bluntness. Maybe he shouldn't have been. </p><p>"Come on then. Let's go home."</p><p> </p><p>Type practically pounced on Tharn the moment the door to their condo closed. Causing Tharn to lose his balance and tumble to the floor, Type landing on top of him.</p><p>"Shia. Calm down kitten. Let's move this to the bedroom."</p><p>"No, here. I want it here."</p><p>"What's with you tonight?" Tharn asked.</p><p>Type groaned in annoyance and everything just came pouring out.</p><p>"I want you bite me so hard it hurts. I want you to leave bruises all over my body that last for days. I want you to wrap your hand around my throat and choke me. I want you fuck me into floor and then fuck me against the wall. I want you to make sure I can't walk tomorrow."</p><p>Tharn stared, wide-eyed, at Type. His chest was heaving and face bright red.</p><p>Tharn smirked. So, his kitten was a kinky little shit. He could work with that.</p><p>"All you had to do was ask." </p><p>Type gasped as Tharn suddenly flipped them, his back slamming into the floor.</p><p>Tharn lent down and bit down, hard, on Type's neck. Type's mouth fell open in a silent scream and his body arched into Tharn's.</p><p>"Harder, bite me harder!" </p><p>Tharn's hand moved to wrap around Type's throat.</p><p>"You're not in a position to make demands." He growled, grinding down against Type.</p><p>Type's eyes rolled to the back in pleasure.</p><p>
  <em>This.</em>
</p><p>This is what he wanted. What he'd craved for so long.</p><p>Type began to grow dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Tharn then withdrew his hand and lent down to nuzzle Type's ear.</p><p>"You need a safe word kitten."</p><p>Type's mind was still foggy.</p><p>"We're not going any further until you give me a safe word." </p><p>Type groaned in (sexual) frustration.</p><p>"Cantaloupe. My word is Cantaloupe! Now bite me. Sink your teeth into my flesh- ahh!" </p><p>Tharn licked over the wound on Type's neck.</p><p>Type drove him crazy. Now that he knew he could have him like this, Tharn was definitely not going to let him go.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I couldn't actually bring myself to write any smut sorry! </p><p>Maybe next time</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>